Lost and to be found again
by ScarletLioness
Summary: Voldemorts uprise was their downfall – Albus and Minerva through Harry's fifth year til the end... Questioning how the picture J.K. Gave us of Dumbledore could change so much (though obviously with an ADMM backround).


**Lost and to be found again**

**Author:** ScarletLioness

**Disclaimer:** This is merely fan-fiction; no copyright infringement intended. All right belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Voldemorts uprise was their downfall – Albus and Minerva through Harry's fifth year til the end... Questioning how the picture J.K. Gave us of Dumbledore could change so much (though obviously with an ADMM backround).

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm leaving." The whisper filled up the darkness of their living room.

Albus had just entered their private quarters, not expecting to find her still awake. Focusing his eyes to the faint moonbeams illuminating the room barely he searched for her form.

There she was – sitting in her armchair by the fireplace, her skin a sickly pale colour in this light, while her eyes seemed red-rimmed. He knew her cat-animagus abilities allowed her to see perfectly clear while he himself was almost blind; yet Albus was determined not to turn the lights on.

"If you've made your decision there is nothing left to be said." he answered as solemnly as possible.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and turned his eyes away. They had been together long enough to know that she was about to cry, but there was nothing to be done about it.

Minerva's voice was shaking slightly when she replied: "So after more decades than I care to remember you won't even pretend to care enough to at least try to keep me?"

Before he said anything else Albus slumped to his armchair right across from hers. He let himself fall into the cushions heavily and sighed deeply.

After a moments pause they made eye contact – the moonlight in her eyes was reflected less than usual due to the tears in them, but still way brighter than his own. He knew she could read the turmoil of emotions within him in his eyes.

"You know well that this would only make things more complicated, for you and for me."

"It's a good thing you know what is best for me, headmaster." she said bitterly.

Without waiting for an answer Minerva stood and took the few strides to the doorway.

She did not slam the door nor turned around once more.

And suddenly it seemed as though the whole room was too empty. Where her things had been there where empty spots. On the mantelpiece where there used to be a picture of them now there sat an empty frame. Albus hated himself in that moment more than ever before.

It was more burning than what he had felt as Ariana's lifeless form had hit the floor. It was deeper than what he had felt when Gellert had turned around.

Because this time Albus knew that it was solely his fault. This time he could have changed things. And yet he couldn't – he loved Minerva and for that reason he could not keep her by his side.

Ever since Voldemorts return there had been secrets. Things he could tell no one ever. This was hurting her deeply; he could see it. Of course it was painful to let her go – and the way they had broken up! She deserved way better than what he could give her. Right now she was aching but Albus could only hope that she would come to terms with that and bear it better than suffering every day anew.

He would learn to carry the burden like the others. After all it was for the greater good – he could not allow her to be that kind of sacrifice to the cause. Maybe when everything was over she would be able to start again.

_**A year and a half later...**_

"Severus, please..." _I love you, Minerva. _The last thoughts were of her.

The man whose killing curse had sent Albus falling down the Astronomy tower had promised to try keeping everyone safe. The price was Albus' alone to pay; if he was right there would be a chance for the others.

_**And another year later...**_

"I never meant to let you go." Albus portrait said.

"I never really left you." replied the new appointed headmistress.

"I shall be waiting for you then."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: For my little brother's birthday :*

Thank you for reading :)

xxxLio


End file.
